


It's a beautiful night, beautiful life

by MisunderstoodWinter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is so in love, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Sleepy Cuddles, alec lightwood is a little spoon, babyboy Alec, little spoon, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodWinter/pseuds/MisunderstoodWinter
Summary: Alec and Magnus cuddling.That is it.





	It's a beautiful night, beautiful life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComatoseSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/gifts).



The sun came through the window shining on the floor as Alec and Magnus were lying on the canary yellow comforter, cuddling. Magnus was obviously the big spoon because he loved wrapping Alec up in his arms and kissing and doting on him.  
Alec and Magnus' legs were so entangled-you couldn't tell where one leg began and one ended.  
Alec was snuggling closer every few seconds because it was cold in Magnus' room. Magnus was naturally really warm blooded and he hated turning on the heat; but Alec didn't mind as much because he could just cuddle with Magnus and take his warmth.

Alec closed his eyes listening to Magnus' heart beat, thinking about how two years ago, he never would have had this. He would never be with Magnus. He would still be mindlessly completing missions and not being happy. But he knew now, seeing himself with Magnus, being loved and cherished, that this is where he belonged. He belonged to Magnus and Magnus belonged to him.  
Sometimes the amount of emotion he felt towards Magnus scared him, how you couldn't fill an ocean with his love because there was so much love there.

He suddenly felt a pair of warm lips kiss his forehead. He looked up at Magnus and saw him staring down at him, smiling. Alec definitely loved this look. It was his favourite look of his. Magnus had no makeup and his hair was hanging past his shoulders, framing his face. He would always be glittery but Alec loved that he never lost his sparkle.

Magnus smiled, "What are you thinking about darling?"

Alec just smiled a self-deprecating smile and said," Just how lucky I am and how much I love you. I love days like this where it is just us."  
Alec looked down, blushing slightly. He trusted Magnus but he still got embarrassed when he shared his feelings. So, Alec just burrowed into his chest and held on tighter.

"Baby, I love you too. These are my favourite days also. I love our crazy days but seeing you just laying here, being all cute and cuddly. It brings a smile to my face every time. Your so relaxed and beautiful."

Alec blushed harder and held on tighter , climbing into his lap. Magnus reached up and kissed him, slow and passionate like they had all the time in the world. Magnus took control, making sure Alec felt the love that he had for him. He swiped his tongue over Alec's lip asking for permission. When Alec opened his mouth a little, Magnus licked his way in, only being gentle. Alec put his arms around Magnus, shifting forward a little in his lap. It wasn't sexual. It could be arousing but they were showing their love, they weren't focusing on lust. Magnus had his arms wrapped tight around Alec's waist, as if protecting his Shadowhunter from harm.

Magnus pulled back after a while as they both did need to breathe. But Alec just kissed him once more and continuned to cuddle into his chest.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around his baby and kissed his forehead before laying back down and holding him.

"I love you, darling. So much."

Every time Alec heard it, it still gave him butterflies and to weak in the knees because it was still crazy how much he loved Magnus.

" I love you too."  
Magnus wrapped his arms tighter at his words, not letting go.  
"Mine."  
"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally my first one shot. Smut might come later but sometimes it's just nice to cuddle.


End file.
